


Hollywood

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really should be not writing fic right now but <a href="http://absolutefiction.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://absolutefiction.livejournal.com/"><b>absolutefiction</b></a> inspired me.  Just a kinky PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollywood

"I'm going to a party. I'll be back around one, make yourself at home."

Dom stared at Elijah, and then waved a hand in front of his face. "Um, best mate, just got into town, hi, nice to meet you?"

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Dom, I'd love to hang out with you, but there are going to be a bunch of people there, and they might let me DJ, and you know, it's kind of see-and-be seen."

"Elijah," Dom said, staring at him incredulously. "What the fuck?"

"Hey, we'll hang out tomorrow, yeah? It's good to see you, man."

"God, you fucking…"

Elijah didn't see it coming at all; Dom's palm seemingly came out of nowhere, connecting with Elijah's cheek with a loud smacking sound, fingernails brushing his skin on the follow through. He stared incredulously at Dom's angry eyes, pressing his own hand to his cheek.

"You… you…"

– _slapped_ me, he wanted to say, but couldn't, because Dom's body was surging forwards and his rear end hit the loveseat as Dom's hands clenched at his hair, and "yes, yes, oh fuck yes, please, like that," he was panting without even registering the words, without even expecting them to fall from his own lips. Something was right about it, though, and about Dom's controlling kiss and Dom's hand shoving down his trousers and about the way he arched his back and couldn't go far because it was Dom's body trapping him there.

"Please," he whispered, and Dom snarled, kissing him harder, biting at his lips.

"Hollywood brat," Dom spat out against his lips, shoving at Elijah's hips with his pelvis as his hand awkwardly rubbed at Elijah's cock.

"Am not a –"

Dom growled again and yanked his hand out and tumbled off of Elijah, into a sitting position, dragging Elijah with him and he stumbled and slipped and fell over Dom's lap, his head hanging half off the seat. Dom yanked his jeans down without bothering with the fly.

"_Dom_," he whinged. "I like those…"

Dom snarled again, obviously furious, and he hit Elijah's arse _hard_, hard enough to jolt him forward as he yelped in pain, but Dom just pulled him back to centre, using his other hand to hold him down this time as his hand fell again and again. Elijah whimpered, trying to squirm away, and then bit his lip, and then stopped squirming _away_, and started simply squirming _against_, because there were the tight ribs of Dom's corduroys, and there was the delicious fucking friction on his cock, bare and hard in the crevice at the join of Dom's thighs.

"Oh, _please_," he whispered again, and Dom's only response was an increase in speed, a more constant rhythm of smacks from cheek to cheek, his skin heating up under his best friend's hand as he pushed his face against the cushion, embarrassed.

"What do you want?" Dom growled. "Do you want me to fuck you again?"

_Again_, but it had been a bloody long time since the last, and Elijah moaned at the memory. "Yes," he moaned, and Dom just dumped him ungracefully forward, onto the carpet. He rolled over and settled on his knees, grabbing onto the armchair, and stuck his arse out, almost-delight crossing his face when Dom shoved a spit-wet finger in with one hand and then let his other palm come down, yet again, as the finger slid back out.

"Oh, _yes_!" Elijah shouted, the constant rhythm tempting him to hump the chair like a puppy dog. Out, smack, in, out, smack…

"Fucking infuriating… fucking slut…"

"Not a… ow!" he cried out at a particularly hard smack, and then there was a pause and two fingers.

"Brat."

"Don't…"

"You are," Dom insisted, shimmying forward on his knees and biting the back of Elijah's neck, rubbing the corduroy and his erection against Elijah's sore arse as he thrust both fingers, opening Elijah up.

"Oh," Elijah gasped. "Dom, fuck, hate you so much sometimes…"

"Don't," Dom whispered against Elijah's neck, tongue sweeping up under Elijah's ear, curling, flicking the lobe. "Love me."

"Oh," Elijah whispered. "You know I do."

"Good pet."

Elijah cried out again when Dom pulled his fingers out and shoved his cock in, and Elijah was absurdly grateful that he lived in a detached house, nowhere near any family members anymore. "Fuck!" he shouted, and Dom didn't relent, his trousers still on and still rubbing, his stubbled chin nuzzling Elijah's neck like an overgrown cat.

"Yeah," Dom moaned. "Yeah, yeah, fuck, love fucking you…"

"Dom," Elijah groaned, hands scrabbling and slipping on the leather with noisy squeaks.

"Is this good? Like this?" Elijah nodded and Dom shoved in particularly hard, the thrust sending Elijah's hips up and up and in contact with the chair, which he willingly draped himself over, happy for something to rub against. "Do it," Dom growled. "Go, Elijah, get yourself off on the chair. Fucking brat," he muttered, biting Elijah's neck.

Elijah moaned and bit his lip so he wouldn't correct him. He did as Dom said, rubbed and pushed back into the thrusts no matter how painful, and whimpered and moaned when Dom kissed his neck more tenderly.

"Oh, Dom, Dom, fuck, fuck…"

"Go on," Dom purred in his ear, utter fucking dripping sex and sometimes Elijah _hated_ that bloody phone sex voice, especially as he spilled all over the chair he'd only just bought three weeks ago.

"Oh," he whispered weakly. "Oh."

"Yes," Dom hissed. "Yes, yes, beautiful, fuck - _fuck_!"

"Christ," Elijah muttered when Dom pulled out and he twisted round, landing on his reddened bottom on the carpet with a painful thud. "Get me a fucking cigarette."

"Get it your fucking self, brat," Dom grumbled, and Elijah tossed him a smile.

"Idiot."

"You'll learn."

Elijah smiled and crawled closer, nuzzled Dom's neck and kissed his cheek gently. "Yeah."


End file.
